


Assemble the Thirst!

by FangsOfPoison



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsOfPoison/pseuds/FangsOfPoison
Summary: A bunch of Marvel Avengers based One Shots.All characters, all scenarios. NSFW, SFW, MM, FM, FF, Multi..... Requests Welcome.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Quill/Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel) & Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. Pussy cat's and Relaxation - Bruce Banner (Avengers Video Game) x Reader Part 1

Lilly took a deep breath. She was starting to doubt what she was going to do. Letting out the breath in an audible huff she raised one of her hands and knocked on the door. She waited a heartbeat before the voice inside called out. "Come in." Without her doing so herself, the door slid open and she stepped inside. Rounding the corner she saw the man she was looking for sitting at his work desk, swiping in all directions on the digital screen in front of him. Bruce Banner was concentrating so hard on the image of the Hulk in front of him that he didn't even look up at her until she was stood right next to him. He glanced up at her and smiled before his eyes went back to the screen a second later. "Oh hey....What can I do for you?" Always straight to the point....Typical Bruce. Lilly took another breath in and spoke.

"I have something for you."

"Oh yeah?" Again, he didn't look up from his screen as he enlarged an area of Hulk's arm and jotted down notes next to it. Lilly held her arms behind her back once again doubting the timing. "You know what? You're busy...I'll come back later." She made to turn around and leave but Bruce stopped her. "No no..." He shut down the screen and pushed it up and away from him, clearing the space. "...Sorry. Err....One track mind. Please." Bruce gestured to the chair in front of him but instead Lilly just turned back towards him and remained standing in the spot by his side. Bruce had now turned his chair to face her, giving her his full attention. "So...I Kamala and I did some digging and we realized that yesterday was your birthday..."

"Oh no...." Bruce breathed our in embarrassment and lowered his head and covered his eyes. Lilly smiled at his reaction and when he looked back up he too was smiling. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms across his chest. "Alright.... I can see where this is going..."

"Oh I don't think you do..." Lilly knew exactly what he was thinking. Bruce was thinking that Kamala went shouting off her mouth, which she did, Natasha and Steve announced that they already knew, which they did and that Tony and Thor exclaimed their shock and announced that a mega party needed to be thrown in his honor, which was exactly what they were off planning right this minuet. But of course, Lilly wasn't going to let Bruce know that until it was too late. "...I got you something." Rounding her arms from her back to her front, she handed out the small white box she had been hiding the whole time. It had a handle at the top and multiple small holes around the box. Sighing, Bruce held out his hands and took the box from her. He tried to make it look like he did it reluctantly, giving her a look that told her she shouldn't have, but secretly she could tell he was happy to receive a gift. Turning back to the desk, he set the box gently down on the surface. He stood from his chair to get a better look inside as he opened it up. He took a peak inside and then shot a look in her direction as he tilted his head to one side. God, he was handsome when he looked innocent. He shock his head, a half smile covering his face before turning back to the box and reaching inside and pulling out a tiny gray kitten. The kitten had one patch of white on it's chest and green eyes with a purple bow that matched Bruce's shirt tied around it's neck emphasizing that it was the present. Bruce sighed as he pulled the tiny cat to his chest and began stroking its head with one finger. Lilly's smile was as wide as it could be at seeing such a cute sight in front of her. 

After a few moments to regain himself, Bruce turned his face back to Lilly. At first it looked as if he was holding back tears but it was just the glint of his glasses. "Lilly...I..." Lilly stepped closer and reached a hand out to the kitten, stroking it herself on it's cheek. "I read that cat's help relieve stress....God knows we all need a bit of stress relief living with Tony..." She giggled and the kitten meowed as she took her hand away. She turned her eyes up to Bruce who was staring at her. There was something akin to admiration in his eyes but Lilly just brushed it off. 

Since Kamala had discovered the Hulk inside the wreck of the Chimera and had worked together with Bruce to re-assemble the Avengers, she and Bruce had recently been spending a lot of time together. Lilly had been working with the Resistance against AIM. She wasn't Inhuman herself but she had a particular set of skills with a sword that had taken the notice of the Avengers, Tony in particular, and had been asked to stay with them and lend them her assistance. The more time she and Bruce had been together, the more feelings of him had been filling up inside her. At first she was just in awe of him. The great Dr Bruce Banner, one of the greatest scientific minds of our lifetime, it was such an honor to be around him. Then it moved into friend ship, Lilly realizing he was just a regular guy. Well, apart from turning into a great big, angry, green behemoth whenever he loses his shit.... And after that? Well, she wasn't sure what the feelings she had for him now. Once she had broken through the shell that Bruce always put up around himself with people, she realized he was really a goofy, awkward introvert that often had difficulty reading peoples moods and keeping conversations. She came to enjoy the moments she had with him and often sought them out when she knew it would just be the two of them.

It was silent for quite a while, the two of them just watching each other. Eventually Bruce realized he had been silent for a bit to long and quickly looked down to the kitten in his hands. He nodded his head a few times, his mouth opening and closing as if trying to think of something to say. In the end, there was only one thing he could say. He turned his gaze back to her and spoke softly. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Bruce sat back down on his chair and sat the kitten down on the desk in front of him. It just sat there, looking around itself at all the lights and gadgets scattered about. Bruce watched it and the chuckled as the tiny gray bundle found a old candy wrapper and started batting it around the desk top with it's paw. "What are we gonna call you, little feller...?"

"Oh, actually.... He already has a name." Lilly scratched the back of her neck shyly. "...On the way home, Kamala was like 'we can't keep calling him kitten'" Lilly did the perfect impersonation of the bouncy teenager. "...And well, you know Kamala.... So his name is Odin. She's already made a nametag for him and carved it on his bowl and everything...Sorry."

Bruce chuckled again. "Ahh that sounds like Kamala....It's alright. I think Odin is a pretty solid name.... At least Thor with approve."

"Tony...Not so much..." Lilly leaned one hand on the edge of the desk, the other going on her him as she pondered the images in her head of Tony disapproving of Odin, not because he wouldn't want a cat living on board but because he had been named after someone else. Tony's ego knew no bounds. She turned her attention back to Bruce when he spoke to her. "So, cat's really relieve stress...?"

"Hmm, that's what I read."

"What magazines have you been reading? Health and Efficiency...?"

"No. Playboy." Lilly said it so casually that it made the shy scientist almost swallow his own tongue. He looked up at her with a shocked, wide eyed stare. She just shrugged her shoulders, keeping her face straight. "What? Don't look at me like that Bruce... It's not my fault Tony leaves them laying around. I'm pretty sure he does it to get a rise out of Cap... To be honest it was pretty interesting...."

Bruce shock his head as he tried to rid himself of the blush that had crept across his cheeks. He sat Odin down on the floor so that he could get a look at his new home. The kitten prodded around happily and the pair watched him, Bruce to embarrassed to look at Lilly after learning of her knew reading material and Lilly just watching Odin with a smile. The article was right.... She was already starting to feel relaxed just being around the cute kitten. 

Bruce cleared the tension he was feeling with an awkward, dry chuckle. "Playboy, huh? Can't imagine a publisher like that writing about the health benefits of owning a pet."  
"Yeah.... Well actually they mentioned another type of pussy but I thought that was a little inappropriate...." Again, she said it so casually that he was taken back by it. He could definitely feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

"N-no your right.... Definitely not appropriate..."

"Gave me the idea though... Hence Odin..."

"Yeah, glad you went with the cat instead of.....Y-you know...." Bruce nervously cleared his throat and turned back to the screen, pulling it down once again, more of a way of distracting himself from his own dirty thoughts that were now running though his head. From the corner of his eye he could see Lilly shifting nervously herself. She was wringing her hands together slowly as she looked down at them and she shifted from foot to foot as if she had something more to say. Bruce stayed quite, waiting for her to speak up. If it was really important, she'd say it herself. No need to push her if she wasn't ready to speak it. But apparently she was and he was suppressed by her next words.... Almost pleasantly so.

"But you know... I wouldn't mind if you wanted the other kind.... I-If it helped you relax..." She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. Now it was her turn to blush and all Bruce could think about was how beautiful she looked when she was shy... A side of her he didn't get to see very often. He stood from his chair and made his way next to her. His nerves were still playing havoc with him but she had been brave enough to put it out there. The leas he could do was to be brave enough to answer her. "...Do you want to?" It was a very simple question but yet it seemed like the hardest decision. Sex between two fully grown adults shouldn't have to be weighed up with pro's and con's but that was exactly what Bruce was doing in his own head. Sure, he was seriously attracted to this woman. Sure, he had fantasied more than once what she would look like naked and laying one his bed beneath him, what healthy man wouldn't when presented with such a woman. But like most things in his life there was always something standing in his way. The Hulk. Of course he had dated a number of women after his accident, but he had never go so far as to have sex with them. Even with Monica, his latest ex, they had never gotten that far despite dating for several months and being in a serious relationship..... Or so he thought. He couldn't risk losing control and allowing Hulk to emerge. It would surly mean great injury or even death to the woman if he did. Anger was the main emotion that brought about the transformation but he couldn't say if other equally strong emotions could trigger it as well and he wasn't about to use any woman, especially one he cared for, as a guinea pig to find out. But in this case, he found himself leaning more on the side of the Pro's.... He wanted her and that was that.

Lilly took in a shaky breath. "Like I said.... If you want to..." So she was leaving the decision up to him. Bruce sighed and placed his hands on his hips as he started to pace the room. Lilly seemed to find herself again and turned to face him fully. "Look Bruce, I don't know what this thing between us is..." She gestured with her hand between the pair of them. "... But I feel something for you. Something I can't explain and I think you feel it too.... I just don't know why we're both dancing around it."  
Bruce sighed again and stopped his pacing as he turned to her, keeping a few feet distance. "I do feel it I..... But what if things go wrong? What if I can't control myself and I end up hurting you. What if....What if..." He threw his hands up in the air and Lilly took a step forward but still kept her distance. 

"We'll take precautions. We'll go somewhere remote... Away from people so if the worst does happen no one will get hurt."

"You could get hurt."

Lilly though his words over for a minuet. Of course she had though of the possibility of the Hulk showing up but to be honest with herself, she was more thinking of him turning up and interrupting things more than she was about getting hurt. She steeled herself, her lips pinching into a thin line as she glared at him with determination. ".... That's a risk I'm willing to take." Bruce eyed her for any hint of hesitation or hint of her lying. He could clearly see that she wasn't. He closed the gap between them and Lilly straightened. Was he about to take her now? She knew it was her suggestion but she wasn't ready for it to happen straight away, but you know.... No time like the present. "Give me some time to think about it?" Or not..... She felt a little disappointed at the outcome but also pleased that he was even considering it. She nodded to him. "Sure. Take all the time you need..." She smiled at him he smiled back. Again the enjoyed a moment of silence as they looked at each other until it got awkward again. Snapping as if hit by a bolt of lightning, Lilly clapped her hands loudly and turned away. "Well alright... That's that! I'll leave you to get back to work...." She turned back to face the room as she walked backwards towards the door. "I'll have Kamala bring over Odin's things later. Make sure you take breaks and to eat and drink plenty of water.... And I'll see you later!" She gave him the classic finger guns which earned her a chuckle. As she turned her back to exit the room Bruce called out to her. "Lilly...?" She stopped just before the door and looked at him. "...Thank you...Er...F-For the kitten." She gave him a genuine smile. "Your welcome Bruce...." She exited the room but once again stopped, poking just her head into the room. "Oh, and Bruce?" He was crouching down on the floor now, giving Odin a stroke but looked up at the sound of her voice. She gave him a sly smile. "By the way you were right about your birthday.... Tony's throwing a party for you in the common room at 7 tonight.." He shot up from the floor and was about to protest as he moved towards her but she was already gone. "....Bye!" Was the last thing she said before she legged it down the corridor, the door to his room shutting behind her.

\---------  
It was nearing midnight and the party in the common room was still raging but Lilly was now relaxing in her room, curled up in bed with a good book. The party hadn't been that bad, the guest of honor turned up so in Tony's eyes it was a big success, but Bruce had only stayed for an hour. After which he had complained that he was close to a break through and needed to get back to his work and left again. Once he had left, it was really a party for Tony with him and Thor banging on about all their heroic deeds during the previous mission to save the Inhumans. And of course, with her being their biggest fan, Kamala lapped it up constantly asking for more and more stories. Slowly the room began to thin. Steve leaving a little after Bruce with Nat following shortly after him. Lilly had stayed for a few more drinks but eventually she upped and left too without so much as a glance from the three remaining Avengers. Lilly had changed out of her party dress and into a comfortable pair of pajama shorts and a tank top that matched. She sat leaning against the back board of her bed with her knees up, a book resting in the crease made by her legs. Music played softly in the background and a bedside lamp illuminated the room just enough so she could read the words on the pages in front of her. She glanced at the clock beside her and seeing how late it was, about to call it a night when she heard a knock at her door. She placed the bookmark in to mark her page and stood up, making her way to the door. She pressed the unlock button and was surprised when she saw Bruce standing on the other side. She gave him a wide eyed stare. He never came to her room out of respect for her own privacy but here he was. Looking at him he seemed nervous as he looked at her with equally wide eyes. "Can I come in?" 

"Err...Yeah sure..." Lilly stepped aside and motioned with her hand for him to enter. The door slid itself shut and she followed behind him into the room. Bruce looked around him, taking in the surroundings for the first time before turning around to face her, his hands in his pockets. "So I've.... I've been thinking about what you said."

"Oh?" Lilly turned away, to embarrassed to look directly at him, picked up the book she had been reading off of the bed and walked over to the shelve across the room to put it back. "Have you made a decision?"

Bruce nodded but she still had her back to him so she couldn't see it. "Yeah... Yeah I have." Lilly closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning back around, her arms crossed underneath her breasts. He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Look, I'm flattered by your offer. Especially the fact that you picked someone like me to present it to..."

"But?" There was always a but. This was it, the moment she had been dreading. He was going to turn her down leaving her deadly embarrassed and she'd have to spend the rest of her time with the Avengers awkwardly trying to avoid the scientist.

"But... I don't want it done like a business transaction." She looked up at him, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. He stepped towards her, removing a hand from his pocket so he could gesture with it as he spoke. His voice was soft, almost a whisper. "Your right, this thing between us we've got going....I don't exactly know what it is but.... I'd like to find out where it goes." He'd closed the gap between them completely by the time he'd finished talking and Lilly stared up at him in amazement. Was he really saying what she though he was saying? "What do you mean Bruce?" She needed to hear it from his own lips.

She smiled shyly. "I guess I'm saying that if you'd like to go to dinner some time... Maybe even a movie... Or even if you just wanted to, you know....?"

"Doctor Banner are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" She smirked at him which seemed to lighten the tension in the room.

"Well I wouldn't have used that phrase but... Yeah.... I guess that's what I'm asking." They smiled at each other for a while, both now not really knowing what to say. Without another word said, Bruce raised his hand up to her face and cupped her cheek. Slowly he leaned down towards her face as her hands rested against his chest, leaning up herself to meet him. He hesitated for a moment, only a moment until he lightly brushed his lips over hers, testing the waters. She sighed contently then reached her hands further up his body to wrap around his neck. His hands moved down to her waist and he pulled her closer as his lips pushed more urgently against hers. She angled her head to the side giving him easy access to deepen the kiss which he did as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance. Lilly was surprised at how forthcoming he was when it came to kissing. It was clear the Bruce Banner had no confidence in himself to find himself attractive to the ladies but it seemed that once one admitted such an attraction it gave him all the confidence he needed to enjoy himself. 

Lilly moaned gently as she felt the scratchy stubble of his chin against her own skin and Bruce took the opportunity to dart his tongue inside her mouth. He began stroking her own tongue, exploring every inch of the warm crevice. Lilly pulled herself closer to him, pressing her body against his. The warmth of his body, the feel of his lips, the smell of soap and lab chemicals that was innately Bruce.... Everything about him spurred her on into wanting more. Bruce's hands roamed her back, every part of her skin he touched felt like it was on fire and she could feel the first tingles of arousal pooling in the middle of her stomach. Just as she realized this, a thought crossed her mind and she broke away from the kiss with a audible smack of lips, causing Bruce to look at her worriedly. "What? What is it?"

She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head at him. "You still came here to have sex though, right?"

Bruce's face relaxed and he nodded. "Oh, yeah... Of course."

Lilly grinned madly, throwing her head back. "Oh, thank God!" She reinitiated the kiss and jumped into Bruce's embrace, wrapping her legs around him.


	2. I hate Parties - Bruce Banner (Avengers Video Game) x Reader (Ft. Tony Stark)

The Avengers all stood around you in a semi circle. Each one trying to decide for themselves if they agreed with what they saw in front of them. Steve had his chin cupped between his finger and thumb, Thor, his hands crossed over his chest. Natasha had her hands on her hips, her head tilting from side to side trying to get a better angle. Kamala was staring wide eyed in happiness, literally jumping on her toes up and down and Tony...Well Tony had a huge smile on his face clearly happy with his handy work...Again. After defeating Tarleton, Tony was in the process of trying to regain some of his assets from AIM and was reconnecting with some of his old contacts to achieve just that. As a result, he had been invited to a party celebrating the birthday of one of AIM's board members and he jumped at the chance. It was being held in one of AIM's main facilities and was the prefect opportunity to sneak in and find some intel on what AIM and more specifically, Monica's next move was. The plan was for Tony to smooch the investors and other board members while you seduced the birthday boy himself and gain access to his private office where you'd be able to look for any files or data that would help the Avengers and the Resistance. You had argued that you weren't the best person for the job, Natasha would have been a better choice but he had insisted that it needed to be you. 'Everyone knows Nat's face by now but you on the other hand...' He had told you. 

So now here you stood nervously shuffling from foot to foot, which was extremely uncomfortable given the fact that you were standing high stiletto heals. Your hair was pulled back with a thin Alice band and tufted up and puffed out. Your make-up was dark and smoky, making your pale blue eyes pop. But the dress... The dress made the whole look. It was black and floor length, pooling at your feet in a small train behind. It was strapless but shapely but the worst thing about it was that the sides were exposed. Really the dress was just two pieces of material that was held together at the side with strings of gold chains allowing the skin of your sides to be displayed. A far cry from your usual jeans and T's. Tony had picked out everything you were wearing including the small clutch back which you gripped nervously with both hands at your front. After a few more moments of silence from the gang you looked down at yourself and back up at them. "Well?"

"It's ahh... Well it's..." Steve waved his hand away from his face trying to find the right word to describe it. They didn't have any dresses like this in the 40's and while he found you extremely beautiful in it, his conscience was telling him it was wrong for showing so much skin.

"...Sensual." Thor finished for him in his thick accent, a small smile creeping on his face.

"Just don't move so much and you'll be fine." You looked at Natasha with narrowed eyes. 

"Yeah, thanks Nat...." You sighed, slumping your shoulders. "I feel stupid..."

"Ahh forget that, you look great!" Tony said, placing his hands in his trouser pockets of his Tux.

"Of course you'd say that. You picked it..."

"Minor detail."

"He's right, though! You look amazing!" You gave Kamala a smile at her genuine comment. She moved step closer to you, reaching out for the dress but not touching it. "It look's expensive."

"It was so don't go spilling anything on it." Tony moved to your side as he leaned closer to your face to give you a sly wink, you knew what he was insinuating. "I borrowed it from Pepper... Brought it for her for one of our anniversaries. Funny, she never wore it though..."

"I wonder why." You tilted your head to the side to give him a look. You sighed again, turning your body this way and that as you looked your self over again. The dress was so tight that it hugged your curves, showing them off. You already had a pretty big butt but the dress made it look bigger as it did with your breasts but despite this, Tony had insisted on you wearing extra padding there to make them even bigger. You looked at him and grabbed your boobs, giving them a bit of a jiggle. "Was the padding really necessary Tony?"

He ignored your gesture and stepped back to get a full look of you again. "Absolutely. Charming this guy is going to take a lot of sex appeal which, I'm afraid, you do not have..."

You turned to face him full on, your hands going to your scantily clad hips. "Says the guy who was hitting on me the moment I stepped aboard."

Tony glanced his eyes up to the celling, feigning thought. "Hmmmm no... I think your mistaking me with another intelligent, extremely handsome inventor...."

"She's right Metal Man. You have indeed been showing your interest in her." Thor said from his spot by the desk. Tony glared at him, pulling one hand out of his pocket to gesture in shock. "Hey! Who's side are you on..."

Steve chuckled. "Sorry Tony but I have to agree... I was out of it for most of the mission but even I could see your attraction."

"Alright Alright! Enough! It doesn't matter...." Tony cleared he throat as he regained his composure before he turned back to you with a smirk. "Besides, I'm not the smart guy on board who's caught your attention, am I?"

You blushed, feeling the butterfly's in your stomach that you got every time you thought about the spectacled scientist that you were crushing over badly. You looked down at your self once more trying to distract yourself, rubbing your hand over your stomach trying to settle it but upon seeing the dress again you forgot all about it and slumped your body forward. "C'mon Tony! This dress is ridiculous... Can't I change into something more comfortable."

"No can do, sweet cakes! If your gonna be Tony Stark's date, you've got to look like it."

'Sweet cakes?!' You mouthed to yourself confused at weather it was a compliment or an insult. Just as you opened your mouth to protest further, the doors to the lab where you had all been gathered opened and Bruce Banner walked in, his nose in the tablet he was holding. "Hey guy's I've been running the numbers and---Whoa...." You had turned around to face him and as his eyes met your form they went wide. They slowly ran over your body, lingering longer on your protruding breasts before resting on your own. No one in the room spoke, eager to see Bruce's reaction to seeing you all dolled up but he didn't speak. Instead he just stared at you with his eyes and mouth wide open. You took a deep breath and tried to smile. "Well? How do I look?"

"Err...." Was all the reaction that you got from him. Your smile turned into a scowl and you turned on your heal, marching towards the door at the other end of the lab. "That's it...I'm changing." Before you had made it two steps, Tony had grabbed you by the waist and turned you back around again. "No no...No time for that. We have to leave if we want to make it to the party before all the good food is gone..." With his hands till on your hips he lead you passed Bruce and out of the door he had entered from. As he passed his friend, he smirked at him and gave him a wink.

\-----

The party was exactly what you thought it would be. Just a load of rich men taking about money and showing off their man made wives or mistresses. A few of them even brought both their wives and their mistresses along with them. Champaign flowed as did conversation. In the back of the large room sat a live band with a singer, bashing out songs and ballads that no one was particularly listening to but few were dancing along with. As Tony and yourself stepped out of the elevator into the crowded room, Tony took in a deep, satisfied breath. "Ahh I've missed this... Breath it in kid, that's the smell of success..."

You raised an eyebrow at him. "...That's the smell of bad cologne and inflated egos."

"Same thing." Tony shrugged and lead you further into the room. You had your arm slipped into his and as he guided you throw the thong of people they all seemed to be staring at you both. A few people stopped to greet Tony with either a friendly hello or a handshake and he would introduce you to each one of them in return. You played your part well. You had to make everyone believe that you were the next girlfriend in a long line of Tony Stark's throw aways. A few of the wives asked where Pepper was, obviously acquainted with her and Tony just brushed them off saying that it didn't work out between the two of them and he had moved on. The truth was that Tony and Pepper's relationship was beginning to blossom once again and she knew exactly what Tony was doing at this very moment. After what seemed like an hour, you both had made it though the crowds and to the bar. Tony ordered you both a drink, a beer for him, a rose wine for you. You needed to keep a clear head but not drinking would be a small give away. As you sipped your drinks, you and Tony leaned your backs against the bar and scanned the area in search of your target. You couldn't see him anywhere. You leaned into Tony and whispered so only he could hear. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. I can't see him." Casually Tony reached up to press the communication device in his ear. "Nat, any intel on where our boy is?"

There was a small moment of silence before she answered for you both to hear. "Bad news... Seems our guy decided to ditch his own party. His recently married 21 year old wife decided to take him to Hawaii for the weekend...Early birthday present..."

Tony hummed at your side. "Must be nice being able to get a nice young thing when your an old guy.... She can be there to help change his diapers."

"You can talk." Tony looked at you confused and you gestured between the two of you "Old, young"

"I maybe old but I'm still I still got it..." He smirked, taking a sip of beer as he gestured to with his head to a group of 20-somthing girls who were whispering and winking at him from the corner.

You shock your head in disbelief and sighed. "Great. So this mission is a failure."

"Not quite." Nat's voice continued in your ear. "Thanks to a bit of help from Kamala, we were able to hack in to the mainframe and get our hands on some data.... Looks like AIM let their guard down for tonight."

"Probably ramped up the security for the party to make sure no Inhumans try to gate-crash." Tony looked around at all the AIM bots hidden among the walkways above the hall. You followed his gaze to confirm it yourself and then turned back to him. "So, what do we do?"

Tony smirked at you. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm never one to turn down a good party..." Downing his beer, he took your unfinished glass from your hands and placed both down on the bar top before grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the dance floor.

\----

You had finally managed to escape from the endless dancing. Not only with Tony but with every man in the room it felt like. Especially one guy in particular who seemed very eager to have your attention all to himself. You had snuck away to the balcony outside, feeling like some fresh air would do you some good. You walked over to the railing and leaned your arms on it, sighing as you closed your eyes to breath in the crisp night air. You shivered and wrapped your arms around yourself as a big gust of cold wind blew past you. "Stupid dress..." You muttered to yourself...Still, there was no one else out here and it was better than being used as a human doll. Just as another gust of wind hit your bare arms you felt a jacket being laid over your shoulder. You turned expecting to see Tony but instead you were surprised to see someone entirely different. "Bruce? What are you doing here?" 

He was wearing a Tuxedo, albeit without the jacket, with his hands in his pockets. You could tell that he had tried to slick his hair back but had failed, it sitting around his face in the fuzzy mess it always was. He was clean shaven and a faint smell of cologne wafted over him. He smiled at you as he came to rest his arms on the railing just like you. "Well I had a bad feeling Tony was up to no good so I came to see if you were okay...."

"You came to my rescue?" You couldn't help but smile.

He chuckled once nervously. "Exactly."

You giggled back. "Thank you." You wrapped his jacked around you tighter and looked up at the night sky. The stars were twinkling brightly and it gave you semblance of peace in all the chaos going on inside. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yeah. I often find myself waking up in the middle of the night just so I can look at them.... Helps me to find a bit of calm, you know?" You did know. When he said 'waking up' he really meant when he 'can't sleep'. Insomnia was often an infliction associated with the line of work you were both in and some how gazing at the stars sometimes helped to put things in perspective. You looked back at him, the smile still there. "Yeah, I do."

It was silent for a while, the both of you just smiling at each other before you turned to face him completely. "I am surprised to see you here though Bruce. I thought you hated big crowds."

"I do. You know, just doesn't feel safe.... But I couldn't just let the both of you do this alone....."

"Aww come on Bruce.... You just wanted to get another good look at me in this dress, tell the truth...." You nudge his arm with your own which made him chuckle. He stood straight, turning to you and gestured with one of his hands up and down. "This is one hell of a look.... Though I would have gone with a different colour than black..."

"Let me guess, purple..." He pointed at you, letting you know that you hit the nail on the head. Purple was his favorite colour, as it was yours. "Well don't get your hopes up too much. As soon as this party is over I am getting outta this dress and I am never putting it back on.... It's infuriating!" You pulled at one of the small chains lining the side. "And so uncomfortable! I mean, I couldn't even put on any underwear for God's sake!"

Bruce swallowed hard, a blush appearing on his face. "Excuse me?"

"Look!" You turned to the side and stuck out your hip. "If I wore any you'd be able to see it...." Bruce nodded trying to remain calm but in his own mind he was picturing what you looked like under the dress. No bra, no panties...Just you. You sighed turning back towards him. "But the worst thing is the looks..."

"Looks?" You turned your head to the wide window and the guests inside. "Every man here looks at me like I'm some piece of meat. Every single one that I've danced with keep slipping their fingers into the gaps...It's disgusting." Just then one man in particular caught your eye. It was the man who kept bugging you to dance all night. He was fat and balding, the smell of body odor even stronger than his very intense cologne. He was looking at you from the inside, having found you though the window and was waiting for you to return, a sick smile on his lips. You suddenly felt very scared and took a step back, your butt hitting the railing behind you. Bruce noticed your change in body language and took a step closer, his hand coming to rest on your arm. "What's wrong?"

You looked at him and then back at the man who was still watching you. "See that man?" You motioned with your head and Bruce followed. "He's danced with me more times than anyone else... Even Tony. And when he's not dancing with me he's watching me everywhere I go. It's starting to creep me out.... Not to mention the fact he pretty much told me he wants to fuck my brains out."

"He said that?" Bruce asked, no hint of embarrassment and you nodded, turning your gaze back to him. You shifted your body so you were facing him too until you were nearly pressed up against him. You rested your hands on his chest and he turned his attention from the man back to you. You noted the faint green glow in his eyes that settled when he felt your touch. "Bruce, please... Can you get me outta here?" Your eyes pleaded with him and he though it over for a moment. Risk the wrath of Tony Stark by stealing his date or risk the run of a Code Green in enemy territory. There was only one option that seemed logical to him. "Yeah, come on." He wrapped his arm around your shoulder, leading you to the door back inside but you were blocked in your way by Tony. His arms were out wide, his palms upturned as he sauntered towards you.

"There you are, thought you'd done a runner with some rich guy who owns his own company...Oh hey Bruce." Both you and Bruce rolled your eyes at Tony's attempt at witty sarcasm and at the fact that he didn't seem surprised to see Bruce here at all. You were just about to tell him that you were leaving with the scientist when he grabbed your hand pulling you back inside. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet..." As you were pulled away, you slipped Bruce's jacket off your shoulder and held it out too him, looking at him over your shoulder with apologetic eyes. He watched you head back inside, waiting until you were out of his sight before pulling his jacket on and heading in himself with the intention of leaving.

Tony lead you into the middle of the dance floor yet again only this time it wasn't with the intention of dancing. Stood there was an aging, white haired man and a beautiful blond haired, slim woman. Tony introduced you to him, learning that he was one of the board members that owned the majority share in Stark Industries back in the day and was willing to work out a deal with Tony to give him some control back. The woman next to him was his wife and a very kind lady. You and her made small talk why the men discussed business. Every now and again you would look around you hoping to find Bruce still around but you never saw him. One time as you looked over your should you jumped when you felt a hand very close to your rear end. You turned to look at Tony who was still facing the man in front, now engaging in talk with a third man. You leaned in and growled though gritted teeth. "Tony, if your hand goes any lower your going to have design yourself a new suit with a stump where your had would be." He chuckled at a joke made by the third man and leaned in back. "Just playing the part."

"Well don't..." The white haired man and the third man went off to discuss some more business alone which left you, Tony and the wife. "Mr. Stark, I do believe we haven't yet had the chance to enjoy a dance...Will you be so kind."

"Of course Milady." Tony removed his arm from around you and reached for the wife's hand. He scooped her up and started leading her around the dance floor. Now you were stood like an idiot by yourself, tapping your foot on the floor wondering what you should do. You were just thinking of heading to the bar for another drink when you noticed the fat man stomping his way though the crowded dance floor towards you. "Oh crap...not again." You were just about to make a retreat somewhere safe when a hand tapped you on your shoulder. You turned and were happy to see Bruce standing there smiling. "May I have this dance?" He asked holding his left hand out to you. You giggled and placed your right hand in his. His other hand slipped around the back of you coming to rest on your mid back as he pulled you closer, starting to sway with the music. The soothing tones of Glen Miller played though the bands instruments as he glided you on the dance floor. You only barley noticed at the fat man passed you, huffing his displeasure at Bruce as he did. You snickered, hiding it by ducking your head before looking back up into Bruce's eyes. "You saved me again. Thank you."

"My pleasure." It was silent as he continued his round on the floor. The song seemed to go on forever but you didn't care...You wanted it to last. This was the most comfortable you had felt all evening. It didn't escape your notice that Bruce's hand never once left where he has placed it on your back. By this point, most of the other men's hand had wandered either down or to the side but Bruce kept his gently on your back making sure there was the fabric of your dress between your skin and his. Some how, this turned you on more than if he was actually touching your skin. You looked up at him though your eyelashes. "Bruce, thank you...."

"I do believe you've already thanked me..." Amusement covered his features but you shock your head. 

"Not for that, but for being a gentleman." You ran your hand that was resting on his shoulder down his arm until it was wrapped around his wrist behind you. He understood and smiled. "Your welcome." You placed your hand back on the top of his arm and leaned down to rest your head on his shoulder. Bruce laid his head against yours, both your eyes closing as you enjoyed the closeness you were sharing. The song stopped and the next one started. This time the band was accompanied by the singer serenading the party with Vera Lynn's 'We'll Meet Again'. Bruce went to pull away but you grabbed his hand tighter and held him in place. "Don't stop...not yet." He didn't say anything, just moved back into rhythm with you. Again silence insuded but it was broken by his chuckling. "What?" You asked him.

"I bet Steve's listening in right now.... Bet his humming along...Knows all the words..." He said referring to the music. You giggled back. "Oh yeah, this is one of his favorites."

"Mine too." He said.

"Mine too." You repeated as you looked at him. His face was so close to yours but neither of you looked away. Your eyes darted between his brown ones and his lips and back again. Slowly you felt the pull as his hand on your back increased in pressure. It wasn't long before his lips were glossing over yours in a smooth, sweet kiss. The movement was slow and steady, matching in time with the music, now forgotten in the back ground. In the back of your mind you had one thought 'I hate parties.... But dancing isn't so bad.'

From the other side of the room by the bar, Tony had joined the white haired man again and were now both watching you with beers in their hands. The man nudge Tony's arm and pointed at where you stood kissing Bruce. "Looks like another one bites the dust, huh pal?"

Tony sighed feigning sadness but secretly he was smiling. He looked up at the guy and shrugged. "Ahh well...Plenty more fish in the sea." The pair turned their backs and ordering another round. 

Little did all of you know that the two men at the bar wasn't the only one that was watching you.


	3. Pussy cat's and Relaxation - Bruce Banner (Avengers Video Game) x Reader Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly learns some things about the Hulk's anatomy and Bruce gets kinky :P

Lilly and Bruce lay in bed, the glow of post coitus hanging over them. Bruce was laying on his front, his hand tightly gripping Lilly's. She was laying on her side facing him. Both of their bodies were slick with sweat even after a substantial amount of time since it had been over. The stars were still out but they had no idea how long they had been going for. Despite appearances, Bruce had amazing stamina. It was clear that it definitely had been a long time for him. Considering all his worries, the Hulk never once threatened to make an appearance. In fact, Bruce found that for once, he could hardly even feel the Hulk lingering in the back of his mind like he always did. Either the big guy was giving him some privacy for a change or he was so relaxed and in a state of pleasure that he just never even noticed him at all. 

Bruce had his eyes closed while Lilly couldn't help but watch him with a smile. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep and without his glasses she could see his face more closely. She leaned in closer to listen to his breaths and to watch his eyes twitch under his eyelids. "You know it's rude to stare." She chuckled when he spoke as she was sure he was asleep. His voice was horse and sounded drowsy.

"I can't help it... You're cute when you’re sleeping." She gripped his hand tighter and snuggled in even closer.

"One, I'm not asleep and two, I don't think I've ever been called cute before..." She giggled again and he slowly fluttered his eyes open to look at her. She bit her lower lip as she saw the lust still very evident in his brown eyes. "....I am tired though." He yawned and smacked his lips together like a child would do. Lilly still couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. As long as it's not anything to do with my performance... I'd hate to have to put a ranking on it..." They both chuckled and Bruce let go of her hand and leaned up enough to grab his glasses from the table beside. He slipped then on and flipped over to lay on his back. Lilly leaned up on her elbow, resting her head on one of her hands, the other coming to rest on his bare chest where she traced circles with her fingers. "When you transform into the Hulk... Does it hurt?"

Bruce seemed a bit taken back. No one had really asked him such a question about it before, especially not one of his girlfriends. He thought it over for a while, figuring out the feeling in his own head and trying to describe it to himself before speaking it out loud. "Err.... Yeah, a bit. I mean, I'm used to it now but the first few times it hurt like hell...." He glanced over at her to gauge her reaction before continuing. He didn't want to freak her out and run her off just as things were starting to get good so he didn't want to go into too much detail in case she looked uncomfortable. Her eyebrows were knitted together, not in disgust but in concern. He continued. "It's as if… As if all the bones in my body are breaking all at once.... Which I guess they are to a certain point... And like all my muscles are being ripped apart.... I guess the best way to describe it is it feels like my whole body is in one of those car compactors, you know." He used his hands to mimic a vice for emphasis. Lilly nodded, not really sure what to say. She hated the idea of Bruce being in pain in any way shape or form. Bruce sighed and dropped his hands back down to the bed, one coming to rest over her hand at his chest. "It's not really something I've ever spoken about... Or thought about really. For me it's just a part of my life now."

"Yeah but it shouldn't have to be." Bruce looked at her in surprise. "The Hulk is a huge part of who you are Bruce, I don't think you'd be Bruce Banner without him. But it shouldn't mean you have to hurt yourself every time he wants out...." He hadn't expected her to say something like that. Sure he hated when Hulk decided to take control by force but never before had he thought of the Hulk as selfish... Anything but. The Hulk had a right to live his life just as much as he did. He created him after all. The least he could do was to allow him some freedom every now and again. He smiled at her and patted her hand as a sign of appreciation. Lilly pouted, looking down at the bed between them. She felt as if she'd just created an atmosphere with her simple question and she was racking her brain trying to think of a way to change it back. A dirty thought crossed her mind and it made one side of her lips tilt upwards. She raised her gaze back up to Bruce's face who was looking at the ceiling intently. "So, when you turn into the Hulk.... Does everything get bigger?" He turned his head towards her with a questioning hum. She didn't say what she was thinking, instead she glanced down to the spot where his manhood was hidden beneath the covers and then back up to his face. The smirk now tugging at both sides of her lips. Bruce blushed but laughed, adjusting himself awkwardly.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "I personally wouldn't know. I have never, and have no intention of ever looking at the Hulk naked."

"So for all you know he could be...." She raised the pinkie finger of the hand resting on his chest and wiggled it. Suggesting that Hulk could be tiny. Bruce laughed out loud. "Honestly, I couldn't really say.... It's not something that would necessarily end up in the research documents."

Lilly shrugged her shoulders. "Shame... It's definitely something that should be in there."

"Oh yeah, that'll be a fun conversation with Tony...'Hey, the next time I turn into a huge, green, rage monster, could you ask him to pull down his pants so you can take note of his.... His..." He stumbled around trying to find the right word.

"His dick?" Lilly finished for him, her smirk even wider. Her crudeness earned her a sigh from her new lover but he finally nodded accepting the word. "Don't really think Tony would appreciate such a task."

Lilly sighed, flopping down on her back next to him. "Oh well, I'll just have to imagine what it's like.... In the meantime I'll just have to settle for you, won't I?"

"Hey!" They both laughed which turned into a comfortable silence as they both watched the light dance across the bedroom ceiling. "It was good though, right? I mean, you enjoyed it.... Didn't you?" Lilly looked down at her hands as she fiddled with the bed sheet where it was tucked around her breasts. "... It's been a while for me...." It may have been a long time for Bruce but for Lilly it had probably been an equally long time... Maybe even longer. Bruce sat up, leaning over her. One of his hands wrapped around the top of her head and began stroking her hair, the other spread out over her stomach. "Hey... Look at me.... Look at me..." The second time he said it sounded more demanding and it forced Lilly to do what she was commanded, making her turn her eyes to his. "... I've not felt that good about myself in years. As far as I'm concerned, it doesn't get any better than that and it's all thanks to you... You’re amazing..... IT was amazing!" She smiled, her eyes glistening with the threat of tears. Such a swell of emotions whirled inside of her just at his words and she didn't know how to control them. She reached up her hand so it could rest against his jaw, her thumb brushing back and forth over his stubbled cheek. She gently tugged him down to meet her kiss. It wasn't rushed or forceful, instead portraying all the emotions neither of them could speak out loud. Without even realising it, Bruce had climbed on top of her as he settled snugly in between her legs. She could feel his arousal beginning to reappear and she was excited at the prospect of going another round.

She was just about to reach between them and guide his cock to her opening when they were rudely interrupted. "I'm sorry to bother you Doctor Banner." The monotone, robotic voice of JARVIS sounded loudly in the room. Both Bruce and Lilly pulled away from the kiss with an annoyed sigh. It shouldn't be embarrassing to be caught going hot and heavy by a computer but somehow there was a part of Lilly that felt just that. But then again, nothing got passed JARVIS. She tilted her head back so she could look at the speaker in the corner above her head. "What is it JARVIS...? Now's really not a good time." 

"My apologies, Miss Rhode, but Mr Stark is requesting Doctor Banner's presence in the lab." 

"What? But it's the middle of the night..." It was then that they looked out of the window, only just realising that the sun had risen as they had been talking. Lilly glanced over at the bedside clock and groaned when she saw it was nearly 7:30am. Still early, especially for Tony but he had recently been working on a new project to enhance his space mark suit and it had become a bit of an obsession for him. Lilly looked Bruce in the eye. Apparently fun time was over. She knew that there was no way he wouldn't go... He always went when it had something to do with the lab. She raised an eyebrow at him, her lip bottom lip protruding in a huff. She ran both her hands through his hair, letting him know that it was alright go, even though she really didn't want him to. Bruce just looked at her for a while before answering the computer. "JARVIS... Tell Tony I'm busy doing something and don’t want to be disturbed for a few more hours..." Lilly couldn't help but grin at his reply. Knowing he'd rather spend time with her than his time doing, whatever it was he did all day in the lab, made her indescribably happy. 

He started kissing along her jawline, not wasting any time to get back into the action but JARVIS seemed unhappy with his response. "Of course Doctor Banner... And what shall I tell him you are busy doing?" The super computer knew Tony Stark well enough to know he would be demanding a better explanation other than 'I'm busy' and would harass his creation until he got one. Bruce leaned back away so he could give her a sly smile. "Tell him.... I'm doing Lilly."

Lilly was absolutely mortified at what he just said but somehow she ended up laughing, smacking him across his arm just before Bruce grabbed her and flipped her over quickly so she was laying on top, him laughing along with her. They kissed again, this time more playfully as she leaned on her knees to straddle his hips causing the bed sheet to slide down her naked body, exposing her. She was still laughing, the sound muffled by his mouth. Bruce's hands tangled in her hair, pulling it into his fist in a ponytail so he could get her head at the right angle. His lips traveled down from hers and onto her neck where he nipped and sucked at the tender area of flesh earning him a moan from the woman on top of him. Lilly's hands were on either side of his head, supporting her body as she started to rub her body up and down along his. His cock lay flat on his stomach making it easy for her to settle her folds over his shaft. Bruce's free hand grabbed onto her hip, pushing her down harder in order to increase the friction between them. It only took a few seconds of sensual rubbing to get Lilly's juices flowing and soon she was slick enough that she almost slid off of him a few times. Lilly pulled away from Bruce's kisses to look into his eyes, the tip of her nose touching his. A tender smile was spread across her lips. "Tell Tony I'm doing Lilly? You'll pay for that one Banner...."

"Oh I'm counting on it." Clearly this was a challenge and Lilly was never one to back down from a challenge. Biting her lip to suppress a laugh, she reached for the glasses on Bruce's face, removing them slowly and placing them back onto the bedside table. What she had in mind could end up getting a bit rough so it was best if he wasn't wearing them. Then she wrapped both of her hands around Bruce's wrists, lifting them up to pin them down on either side of his head on the pillow. "Don't move." Without questioning what she had planned, Bruce tucked his hands behind his head as soon as she had released them from her grip. While keeping eye contact with him, Lilly slowly slid down his body until she was straddling the top of his legs. She ran her finger nails down his chest, across his stomach and down to his hip bones. Considering he spent his day in a lab rather than the gym, she was pleasantly surprised by how toned his body was. He wasn't muscley like Thor or even Tony but he did have some muscle. He didn't sport a six-pack and his stomach was slightly rounded but it was with the hardness of some muscles rather than fat. However, he was just thin enough that he had the beginnings of that V shape leading down to his groin, enough to make the bones of his hips evident enough to be sexy. Watching his reaction to her touches and testing to see if she could find his sensitive spot, she very gently ran her finger nails over the tops of his thighs, across his belly button and through the top of the tuft of hair he sported at the base of his manhood. Then she ran them across his hip bones. Up and Down...Up and down which earned her a sharp intake of breath from the man beneath her. She glanced her eyes up to his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was opening and closing as he tried to suppress his moans of delight. She could see the tension of his arms as he gripped his hair from the back of his head and she smirked knowing she had finally found that sweet spot of his. She continued the teasing of her fingers for a few moments longer, watching in awe as Bruce's cock twitched and grew bigger. She then leaned down and began tracing the same path as her fingers only this time with her lips and her tongue. At the feel of her warm mouth on him, Bruce couldn't hold back his moans anymore and he let them out freely. Lilly smiled against his skin as she made her way from side to side, occasionally dipping her tongue into his belly button. She traced back to the middle one more time and pulled away but only far enough for her to take hold of his member and angle it up so she could slip her mouth over the head of it. She pushed his cock further into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks and was rewarded with a low guttural growl from the man beneath her. Slowly she started working him in and out, using her tongue at the same time to trace the thick vain that ran up the underside of his hard length before she slowly increased her pace. When she worked him further, pulling him in until he nearly hit the back of her throat Bruce's hands suddenly came to her head and tangled in her hair. She thought he was going to push her deeper down but instead he pulled her up and away.

Moving his hands to her checks he pulled her to him as he sat up to meet her lips with his own. The kiss was fevered and laced with the slight salty taste of his arousal. Lilly could feel his longing for her in the way his lips moved hastily against her own and also when his teeth clashed against hers as he tried to deepen the kiss even further. Suddenly she felt so impatient that it was almost unbearable. She had only had him inside her no more than an hour or so ago but she wanted him again, feeling her whole body ache with desire that could only be sated by the man known as Bruce Banner. She shimmied up his body until once again his cock was laying neatly under her folds. She gripped the sides of his neck as she pushed herself up against his chest, the sensation of the hair on his chest tickling her hardened nipples, causing a sensual shiver to run through her body. Bruce's hands left her face and moved to grip her backside. He lifted her up enough for him to grab his erection and angle it against her opening. Lilly wasn't prepared to take it slow as she lowered herself back onto him, sheathing him fully inside her. She wiggled her hips from side to side as she adjusted to the angle which made her tingle with a small hint of pain. From this position it made her feel much more fuller than usual while it made him feel like he was much bigger. Bruce didn't force her into moving and instead waited patiently for her to take the lead. After a few moments the pain eased and was replaced with nothing but pleasure. Slowly she began to move her hips up and down, occasionally rolling them around in an effort to cause more friction between the two of them. While all of this was going on, their kisses never let up. The sound of their moans and grunts muffled by each other’s mouths but still loud enough to echo slightly in the otherwise bare room that was Lilly's bedroom. Thankfully the private rooms on the Chimera were soundproof, otherwise they were sure the rest of the crew would be able to hear their extra curricular activities. 

Finally breaking the kiss, Bruce's lips left hers and traveled down her neck and down her chest until he reached the top of her breasts. He gently placed sweet kiss after kiss on her heated skin which only made her burn more for him. She leaned her cheek on the top of his head, her eyes closing in bliss as she continued to ride him. "It's no good.... I can't take it anymore...." Lilly was so lost in the carnal act she was partaking in that she wasn't entirely sure she had heard him speak. Just as she was about to ask 'What?' she was suddenly thrown backwards, only stopping herself from falling straight onto her back by putting her hands out behind her. As she recovered from the shock thinking that she must have just lost her balance, she looked up into the face of her new lover. While he still looked like Bruce Banner, something else was present in his face which she couldn't quite put her finger on. Glancing into his eyes she saw the beginning glows of green staring back at her. For a moment she was worried knowing that this was a sign the Hulk was trying to break loose but it appeared that Bruce was still fully in control as he continued to pound into her at a steady rhythm, just lost in the passion that was overwhelming him. He closed his eyes as he shook his head and when he reopened them Lilly was relieved to see the chocolate brown of his own had returned. "Bruce...." Lilly called out to him. She wasn't sure what she wanted to ask him or to say but he seemed to understand. He stilled his thrusting for a moment as he smiled at her. "I'm okay.... I promise...."

Lilly nodded as she smiled back, bringing her hand up to caress his cheek but was shocked as Bruce grabbed her hips and threw her down flat onto the bed, causing him to fall out of her at the same time. Bruce stood from the bed and walked to the side of her, a sly smirk on his face. "Stay still...." She smirked back at him as he used the same words she had told him earlier. Playful Bruce had made his appearance and it made her pussy tingle with excitement. Grabbing her ankles, Bruce turned her until her legs were dangling off of the bed. He then pulled her by the back of the knees so her butt was resting just at the edge of the bed. Curious as to what he had planned Lilly leaned up on her elbows just in time to see him kneel on the floor between her legs. He hooked her legs over his shoulders and then slowly he leaned his head forward until his tongue was close enough to run up the length of her opening. She moaned loudly, her head tilting backwards as her eyes closed. Bruce continued to lick and suck at the tender flesh of Lilly's crotch. The feel of his morning stubble scratching her almost made her lose her mind. She was just about to yell at him to suck harder but lost her voice when she felt him push two of his fingers into her tight hole. The sudden action had her elbows slipping from underneath her and she fell onto her back at the same time as she reached her hands out to tangle in his hair. He continued his ministrations of his mouth on her clit as his fingers kept up a hard and steady pace pushing in and out of her. Her moans grew louder as she felt the beginnings of an orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. Her fingers pulled harshly at his hair as her thighs clamped around his head, holding him in place. "Bruce.... I'm gonna....."

She felt herself falling over the edge of ecstasy but was denied that release when Bruce suddenly pulled away and stood before her in all his naked glory. She glanced up at him in confusion and the sight of him made her body tingle all over, enough to make her feel like she could cum just by looking at him. His legs were wide apart, his arms by his sides and his chest was rising and falling deeply as he panted. His eyes were dark and dangerous, full of lust and need.... Need for her. The thought alone was enough for her to want him over and over again. Without much warning, Bruce grabbed her ankles like before however this time he was a little less gentle as he flipped her over onto her front. Her torso was pressed against the bed and she was bent at the waist, the side of the mattress digging into her stomach. Bruce grabbed her hips and pushed his cock inside her wet folds. She barely had time to plant her feet on the floor and lift herself up to get a better angle before he started pounding into her. She gripped the sheets beneath her, her cheek scraping along it as she tried to steady herself with his ferocious pounding. She could feel her climax building yet again and the sound of Bruce's grunts only spurred her on further to find a release. His fingers were digging into her hips so hard that she was sure bruises would be left. If he was this strong on his own, she could only imagine what it would be like to have sex with the Hulk.... Not that she ever wanted to find out. Bruce Banner was more than enough for her....

Bruce's thrusts became erratic and she knew that he was also reaching his own release. With a few more pumps of his hips she heard him growl as he finally stilled, his warm seed filling her. At the feel of his warm cum spilling into her, Lilly reached her own climax, gripping the sheets between her teeth to muffle her scream of pleasure. It was only after she had come down off her high a few moments later did she realise that Bruce had slumped forward on top of her, leaning over her back but still inside her. Both of them were breathing heavily, their pants mixing with each other as they tried to regain their breaths. 

"I need to start reading Playboy...." Bruce broke the silence and she opened her eyes to look at him, his head draped over her shoulder. She smiled and let out a small giggle at what he said. "Right.... It's got some good ideas on how to relax....."

"I do definitely feel more relaxed." He said smiling gently.

"You’re welcome" She said as Bruce chuckled and turned his head to kiss her on the nose. They were both about ready to fall asleep, neither one willing to move when an alert sounded over the intercom followed by a voice that could only be described as annoying.

"Oh hey guys.... I know you're both busy doing, Y'know.... Each other. But I could really use your help in the lab Bruce." Lilly groaned audibly to make sure Tony knew that she was not happy about her interrupting her 'private' time with Bruce. "Really Tony? Now.... ?"

"Yeah, now.... I've been waiting for 2 hours!"

Lilly lifted her head off of the bed to shout into thin air at the man who wasn't even in the room but Bruce tapped her on the shoulder and answered for her. "Okay Tony. I'll be there soon..."

"Alright. Just.... Remember to put clean pants on." The sound of a click let the pair know that he had signed off and the two were alone again. Still not willing to move, Bruce buried his face in the side of her neck and let out a groan himself. Lilly reached a hand back as far as she could to rub it against his cheek. Bruce kissed her hair once and force himself to push away from her. He removed himself from her back, both of their skins slightly stuck together through sweat and their own juices. As he got to his feet, he finally pulled out of her. The sudden emptiness made Lilly bury her face into the sheets once more. Bruce tapped her lightly on her butt cheek and then turned and headed to her small bathroom to take a shower. Lilly laid there for a few more moments, listening to the sound of running water before she found just enough energy to crawl up the bed and slump down onto the pillow. She didn't have to work today so she decided she would take a nap.... Just sleep away the day until Bruce had finished whatever Tony had planned for him. She smiled at the thought of a replay of last night all over again later that night. Then another thought crossed her mind and it made her laugh out loud.

"Hehehe.... Hulk dick......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the 2nd part to this Bruce Banner fic! I love this couple so much that I'm thinking of turning it into a full multi chapter story with some minor changes.... I already have plans for a number of one shots in my head so that's why I think a story would be better then just a random bunch of one shots. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if your enjoying my content so far.... Also if you have any requests for one shots please message me and I'd be happy to do that after getting some info! ^_^ 
> 
> Thanks guys!


	4. F**k You, Monica! - Bruce Banner (Avengers Video Game) *For my friend jelsolina*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just.... F**k You Monica!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this has a funny story attached - Recently my friend has been letting me play through the Avengers Video Game campaign again on her PS and every time Monica comes on screen I yell Fuck You, Monica! and have her in stitches.... I just hate Monica! Anyway, we played this scene a few days ago and after this idea popped into my head and I needed to get it down.... All this chapter is is pretty much a hate fest on Monica xD
> 
> Also, I wrote in my last BB fic that I was thinking about turning it into a multi chapter FanFiction and even though this is being posted now, this ideally is going to be a chapter in the story because, well you know....Fuck you Monica! xD. Keep an eye out for the upcoming story where things written in this chapter will make more sense.... In the mean time, enjoy this Monica hate work :D

"Well this should be interesting. These two haven't spoken since the hearings..." Tony, Natasha, Kamala and Ama stood in the integration viewing room. They were all watching the big screen in front of them that had a live feed of Monica, Aim's top scientist inside. She sat cool calm and collected, not fazed one bit that she had just been caught by the Avengers and was about to be interrogated by her ex boyfriend. Tony turned to Natasha and asked the question on everyone mind. "Think Bruce is up to it."

Ama grimaced at the thought of Bruce being in the same room as this woman. It was very clear from the outset that Monica had no consideration for her ex partners feelings... Bruce on the other hand was a whole different matter. He was sensitive and took everything to heart. Even if Monica never showed an ounce of affection towards Bruce even in the beginning, the same could not be said for Bruce. He went into his relationships whole heartedly. If she was being honest with herself, she was worried about what seeing Monica again would do to their relationship.

"He better be." Natasha didn't take her eyes off the screen as she answered Tony's question. "Once we break up Tarleton's little party, he'll clean house." Everyone was quite for a few seconds while they thought over Natasha's words. If what she said was true then once they got the information they needed from Monica they would have to act quickly. From Widow's left Ama stood neverously biting her thumb nail as she shuffled from foot to foot. She just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible so she could get this woman off the Chimera. She hated having to share the same atmosphere as her let alone the same ship. Natasha glanced at her meeting her eyes. The look telling Ama to calm down and suck it up! In a way it was a comfort, Natasha was never good at words of subtlety but it was her way of showing she cared. In a way it made Ama relax enough to take her nail from her mouth instead crossing her arms over her chest to prevent her from fiddling with anything further and showing the others how on edge she was. If she was this nervous, heck knows how Bruce must be feeling.

"The AIM experience. So many better names." Natasha's eyes closed. She knew what was coming as did everyone else.... Tony's be ego about to rear it's head.

"Look, we need the location of that lab. Hundreds of Inhumans depend on it." Everyone was now looking at Tony hoping that he could be serious for just once in his life. He seemed to get it, his face showing the sincerity that his words didn't. But as quickly as it showed, it was gone again.... A tiny smile replacing it across his lips.

"So Tiny Dancer, huh?" Widow's eyes closed again, her head shaking slowly. 

"Let me guess, you would have gone with Rocket Man?"

Tony had the cheek to look offended. "Please.... Not even close." Everyone turned back to the screen as they got confirmation in their ear pieces that Bruce was about to enter the room.".... Your my candle in the wind." Tony whispered.... He just had to get the last word in.

Ama knitted her eyebrows together and shushed everyone. "The show's about to start...." Natasha confirmed for emphasis.

Everyone watched on the edge of their seats as the doors opened and Bruce stepped though them. Monica's expression didn't change much other than her looking away and scoffing at who they had sent in to interrogate her. Bruce walked slowly down the stairs, his hands behind his back until he stopped at the other side of the table where Monica was at. "Let me guess... Your planning a big reveal at the Adaptoid launch." She pushed her hands together as if in prayer. Monica was anything but holy and for some reason this pissed Ama off even more. She wanted nothing more than to walk into that room and smack that smirk off her face....But she needed to be professional about it. "...The triumphant return of the Avengers."

Bruce on the other hand remained calm despite the fact that he was hating the idea of being in the room alone with her. "Imprisonment and torture.... That's how AIM's gonna make the world a better place?" Monica didn't grace his question with a reply, instead she smiled sweetly at him and gestured for him to take a seat. Bruce grabbed the chair as if he was going to pull it out and sit but instead he just tucked it in further. Ama smirked at his response... Bruce had a habit of being pushed around by other people so it was good to see him make up his own mind for a change. The move didn't phase Monica though and she started spouting off a small speech as Bruce rounded the table to her left. "Ebola, Smallpox, Polio... All fatal if not for lab rats." 

Lab rats? That is all Inhumans are to Monica.... Inhuman or not they are still people and deserve to be treated as such. The look of disgust on Ama's face was mirrored by Bruce's own. "Inhumans aren't sick, Monica!... Your just harvesting their powers to make your little robots." Bruce moved behind her to her right side. 

Monica chuckled seemingly amused by Bruce's imagining of her pet project. "Robots that possess complex AI. Capable of assessing the most affect application of their powers.... All with minimum human casualty."

Ama scoffed. ".... Just the Inhuman ones, right?" She thought she had whispered the question but clearly it wasn't quiet enough. The others turned to look at her, Natasha turning her body to her with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, stay cool... Don't let your personal feelings come into play... That's just what she wants." Natasha turned her attention back to the screen. Her admonishment made Ama feel like a small child but she knew she was right. The only reason she felt such strong hate towards Monica wasn't because of what she was doing but because of what she had done.... Mainly Bruce.

"Sorry.... I'm trying...." Ama had returned her nail to her mouth and was biting on it again in hopes that it would stop her from running her mouth.

Back in the interrogation cell it seemed that Bruce had had enough of being played and was getting down to the point. "Where's the lab Monica?" He'd returned to his spot at the opposite side of the desk probably hoping to make a quick exit as soon as he had the information he was after. He leaned his hands flat on the table as he continued. "You can reverse engineer Terrigen, sure but it'll be catastrophic and you know it..." All the way through Bruce's voice remained at a even level, never once raising beyond a normal volume. "... You were there on A Day and you know if we do it again it's not just going to endanger Inhumans, it's going to endanger all of us!" 

Bruce's words still didn't seem to be getting through to her, her cocky attitude sticking throughout. She took in a breath before her next sentence, knowing what type of reaction it would invoke. "Last I checked.... A Day was your mess...." And just as she planned, Bruce slammed his fists into the table causing large dents to appear in it, his eyes turning green as he started to let his anger get the best of him. Bruce felt a lot of responsibility for A Day and Monica knew Bruce well enough to know that he would beat himself up about it. Back in the viewing room the rest of the team sighed. That was not how this was meant to happen... Bruce was meant to exploit her weaknesses, not the other way around.   
"Damn it!" Natasha said as she grit her teeth.

"Gonna need a stronger table..." Tony said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He then turned his head to look at Ama as if telling her to be prepared... If Bruce lost his temper any more and the Hulk emerged Ama would have to be ready to teleport Monica out of there... Though she felt the odd need to just leave her to her fate. She nodded at Tony letting him know that she was ready. Though it didn't seem to be needed as Bruce calmed down enough to get back to some semblance of himself. 

"I see some things haven't changed...." Deciding it was better to play along with her, he pulled out the chair she had offered to him earlier and sat down. It took a few calming breaths before continuing to speak to her. 

"Everything is just an experiment with you, isn't it?" The look on Monica's face said it all and the realisation on Bruce's face didn't escape everyone's notice. It appeared that even now Bruce was looking for some good in Monica... Some belief that he was more to her than some way to gather data and information. Sadly it seemed that wasn't the case. "It is.... Tarleton.... Inhumans...." Bruce had a hard time getting the next word to leave his mouth. ".....Me....." For a fraction of a second it almost looked like some other form of emotion other than utter contempt appeared on Monica's face but it must have been a trick of the light because it was gone a fraction later. With her own anger building, Ama stepped away from her spot next to Natasha and headed for the door. Everyone turned to her as she opened the door, Tony calling out to her as she walked though it. "Wha....Wait! Where are you going?!"

Without thinking, Ama punched in the code to the cell door and watched as it slid open. Both Bruce and Monica looked in her direction as she slowly walked into the room, down the stairs and to the side of the room where she leaned against the wall. She tried to not let any emotion show on her face but she couldn't help glairing at the other woman in the room. Taking her eyes off the dark haired woman for just a moment to glance over at Bruce, making eye contact and giving him a half smile that she was sure she had hidden well.  
Monica chuckled as she leaned back in her chair. "Ahh I see.... It seems I'm not the only one who traded up for something better." She turned her gaze back to Bruce with a sly smile on her face which made Bruce grind his teeth. "Is your little girlfriend here to make absolutely sure there's still not spark between us...."

Ama crossed her arms over her chest and glanced up at the camera knowing the others were watching her display of female dominance but not really caring. Still she tried to play the professional. "I'm just here to make sure the Big Guy doesn't make an appearance and turn you into a big bloody puddle.... At least just until after we get what we want from you."

Monica turned back to Ama. "You know, jealousy is not a good look on a woman...."

"Neither is being a Psychopath but you seem to wear that well...." Ama started to inspect her nails in an attempt to look nonchalant.

Once again Monica turned back to Bruce, leaning over the table to get closer to him, obviously trying to get a rise out of Ama. "It would appear that your little bodyguard has an issue with the fact that we used to be together.... Is she always this possessive over you? For your sake, I hope so.... Especially in the bedroom, Bruce. "

Now it was Ama's turn to get angry. Copying Bruce from earlier she slammed her hands against the table, leaning over to get closer to her face. "Listen here! Just because you once opened your legs for him doesn't give you the right to pass judgment on our relationship!"

Monica smirked having gotten the conformation that she was after. "So it's true then... You two are an item..." She gestured with her finger between Ama and Bruce. The tone of her voice made it very clear that she found it anything but sweet.... She found it funny. It was true that they were both very different people... Ama wasn't even human but that didn't mean that they weren't perfect for each other. 

Ama bunched her hands into fists against the table, her nails dragging along the metal. "You really want to play Monica?! While I may be under orders to not let the Hulk beat you to a pulp I am under no such pretences! There is nothing from stopping me reaching across this table and smashing the teeth out of your smart mouth! So if you don't want to be sucking all your meals out of a straw for the rest of how ever long your pathetic life is, I suggest you start telling us the information that we want to know!" 

Even this threat of violence didn't change Monica's demeanour. Instead she laced her fingers together and smirked at Ama. "If you do that, how am I meant talk at all...."  
"Bitch, please! I'm Asgardian... I can just wave my hand and put the back in your mouth only to be able to knock them out again.... And trust me, I will take great pleasure in watching you suffer...."

Through the whole exchange between the two women, Bruce had remained silent clearly not used to having two women fighting over him. Especially not when one of those women is his ex and the other is his current girlfriend. But he couldn't stay quiet any more seeing how emotional Ama was getting. He reached his hand up and gently wrapped it around Ama's arm. She looked over at him ready for a fight but relaxed when she saw the gentle smile on his face. "That's enough Ama.... I can take it from here."

She battled with herself to leave, willed herself to walk away but she hated to admit that she found it difficult. She sighed, giving one last glare at Monica before she pushed off of the table and began to walk towards the door. As she passed him she ran her hand over Bruce's shoulder in a sensual way. She knew it was a shameful display but she couldn't help herself. With one last look in Bruce's eyes and with a ask if he was okay, she walked up the stairs and out of the now open door. As they were closing she turned back to face the room. "Oh, one more thing...." Monica and Bruce turned to look up at her. 

"Fuck you, Monica."

With a sweet smile and a tilt of her head, Ama flipped Monica the finger just as the door closed. Once they were closed Ama slumped her body forward, her hand coming to cover her face. She was so disappointed with herself. It was so un-lady like and Monica was right.... It was because she was jealous. She hated what the other's were going to say but she couldn't avoid them when she needed to see the outcome of the rest of the interrogation. Scanning her hand she opened the door of the viewing room and walked in. She looked up to see all three of the rooms occupance looking at her with open mouth's and wide eyes. She shrugged her shoulders, looking at each one. "What?" She asked as she walked back to her previous spot by Natasha.... And she was not happy with Ama at all. She turned to her, her hands on her hips and a face that could kill. "What was that? Did you really have to turn that into a Who's Got a Bigger Dick competition?!"

Ama smirked. "Oh that wasn't about our dicks.... That was about his...." She gestured with eyes at Bruce on the screen. The others sighed at her and turned their attention back to the screen.... Well, that was the best way to deal with the others.... Just be honest. "... And he's got a pretty big one..."


	5. Sensual Shave - Bruce Banner (Avengers Video Game) x OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is another idea I had for my Bruce Banner x OC fanficion (first chapter is in production btw :D) that I just had to get down before I lost it. Like the F**k You, Monica chapter I decided to upload it just to see peoples reactions and because....Well, Ya'know.... I'm a bit of a Bruce Banner thort at the moment xD
> 
> Please enjoy - For reference the OC's name Ama means Fighter in Asgardian lore ^_^

"Stay still..."

"That's easy for you to say when your the one with a knife in your hand...."

A female voice chuckled. "It's not a knife...Now hold still...."

"Alright. Just... Don't cut me..." A male voice answered back sounding nervous.

"I won't if you hold still!" The woman's tinted with a hint of annoyance.

Bruce and Ama were in the tiny bathroom adjacent to Bruce's room. Bruce was sat on a stool that was tilted back slightly against the sink while Ama was sitting on his lap straddling his hips, leaning over him. The sink was full of soapy water and the lower half of Bruce's face was covered in shaving foam. Finally, Bruce had decided to shave off the bushy beard that he had accumulated over his time as the Hulk and Ama jumped at the chance to volunteer to do it. Bruce's glasses were resting on the side so they didn't get in the way but he had enough sight to see what she was doing. His eyes were open and darted down to watch her bring the razor to his neck causing his chin to drop down. Ama pulled away from him with a click of her tongue, an annoyed but sweet smile on her face.

"If you don't keep still this isn't going to work.... Just relax."

"I'm trying.... Why are you using a blade anyway, what's wrong with a razor?" Bruce took the time to adjust himself more comfortably on the stool. The feel of him wiggling beneath her made Ama clench at the area of their bodies that was connected but she forced herself to concentrate on the task at hand.

"You get a closer shave with a blade... " The beard Bruce had grown over the past year was gloriously thick so Ama had taken a pair of scissors to it before just to trim it down.   
"... Trust me, I've been shaving Thor for centuries..."

Bruce looked up at her confused. "But Thor's got a great beard..."

Ama smiled down at him as she raked the blade across his chin. "Exactly. You think he can get it looking that good by himself?" Bruce chuckled, the action making his Adams apple bob up and down. Ama licked her lips getting more turned on than she should be. She rinsed off the blade in the water and went back for a second run over his chin. She continued in silence as she made sure that she did it properly while also not cutting him. She didn't think Bruce would Hulk-out on her just from a simple cut but best not to tempt fate. With one last run of the blade up the side of his neck she was done with her job. She dropped the blade in the water and grabbed the towel that she had hanging over her shoulder, rubbing it over his face and neck to wipe of any left over shaving foam. "There... Perfect." Bruce reached behind his head to get his glasses off the counter top. As soon as they were back in position on his face he made to sit up to get a look at himself in the mirror. However Ama pushed her hands against his shoulders forcing him back down. "Wait! Smoothness test."

Before Bruce had a chance to ask her what she meant Ama leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to the side of his neck. She kissed him a few times which earned her a groan from the man beneath her before she looked back to his face, a satisfied grin on her face. "Mmm... Smooth as a babies bottom." 

Bruce cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses clearly affected by the small contact. "You could have just.... Felt it." He used his hand to make a gesture of stroking either side of his face.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that? What, you don't like it?"

"Oh no... No I did, it's just....Err...." Ama didn't need him to explain himself further. She could already feel the small bulge pushing against her own crotch. It amazed her that just a few kisses could evoke such a reaction from him and it made her wonder how much more it would take to get him really excited. Feeling naughty and really wanting to answer her own question Ama put her lips back to his neck. She didn't kiss him at first, instead running her lips up and down the now hairless side of his neck. She could feel him tense against her lips. He was trying to hold back and she didn't know why. It wasn't as if they had never been that way with each other before but this was Bruce Banner, the most shy and socially awkward man she knew. She slid her hand up his chest and cupped the other side of his neck as she puckered her lips and began kissing. It only took a few moments for him to relax and accept her attention but it wasn't until her tongue flicked out against the vain in his neck that she was rewarded with a moan. The vibration of his voice spurred her on, her kisses going higher to his jaw line where she alternated between kissing and nipping the area with her teeth. Using both hands now she moved them higher, slipping them in his hair and tugging gently. Bruce's moans grew more frequent and she felt his hands grip tightly on her hips. He took in a deep breath before he spoke. "I thought the idea was to make me feel relaxed...."

"That's the idea...." Ama didn't stop her attention on his jaw.

Bruce groaned as she tugged again on his hair to angle his head just how she wanted it. "I have to say... I'm feeling something completely different than 'relaxed' right now...."

Ama finally pulled away to look at him with a smirk. "Mmmm, I can tell...." She glanced down between them at the now very evident bulge in his trousers. "It's not a bad feeling though, right....?" She leaned forward again to resume the movement of her lips, only this time bringing them to the front of his throat, kissing and sucking at his Adams apple.

"No, not exactly. It feels nice.... Fantastic even...." Ama felt him tug on her hips as he tried to get some form of friction to relive himself. He did it a few more times, one time getting the angle so perfect that the top of the bulging fabric brushed right against her clit through her panties which caused her to moan against his neck. She pulled away to look at him and was excited to see the lust very evident in his face. His mouth was open slightly and his pupils were dilated. All very positive signs that the only way this was going to end was with him inside of her and both of them cumming hard. Bruce continued to brush their groins together only now thrusting up to meet hers with more force. Ama pushed her lips against his ear and whispered seductively. "I can help with that....." Slowly she brushed her hands down his body. Across his face and neck, down his chest until she found the buckled of his belt. She skilfully unbuckled it without looking, her eyes never leaving his, and then undid the zipper. She reached into his boxers and gently pulled him free of his cloths. He was already rock hard and burning hot. Ama began rubbing her hand up and down the shaft and smiled as Bruce let out a big breath, his head tilting back against the counter. With her free hand she reached inside her own panties and began rubbing her dampening folds. Bruce had his eyes closed as he concentrated on her movements on his cock but looked up at her when he heard her moan. Ama's eyes were closed, her eyebrows knitted together in concentration of her own pleasure. Her mouth was open as quite moans passed through them. Feeling his eyes on her she opened her own to meet his gaze. She smiled at him as she saw the look of absolute shock on his face. 

Sex with Bruce was always good but never really exciting... They had only ever done it on the bed and while they did do foreplay Ama had never played with herself before.... She always left it up to Bruce to get her worked up. He was very good at it and she never usually needed any help. But she couldn't help herself this time... There was something incredibly sexy and intimate about shaving a man that she just felt compiled to relive herself by her own hands. Bruce said nothing, just watching her as she worked herself to her own release while at the same time never neglecting his. After a few minuets he knew she was approaching her orgasm by the fact that her eyes closed tightly and her hand stilled on his cock... Not that he minded. He was getting off on just watching her. Ama let out a loud moan as she came on her own fingers, her knees pinching into his sides, pinning him between them like she did every time he made her cum. Without waiting for her to come down from her high, Bruce grabbed her face and pulled her to him as he crashed his lips against hers in a fevered kiss. The kiss foreshadowed what was about to come with Bruce's tongue pushing in and out of her mouth quickly.

Without breaking the kiss, Ama stood for long enough to push her now soaking panties down her legs and step out of them before she returned to her spot on his lap. Neither of them bothered with the rest of their cloths. There was no time for that and besides, the important parts were naked and that was all they needed. Bruce moved his hands down to Ama's thighs where he pulled up the hem of her dress to move it out the way. Now with his hands on her bare hips he lifted her up enough for her to take hold of his cock and line it up with her opening. She brushed the head of him up and down her wet folds a few times to gather enough wetness to lubricate him. When she was satisfied she slowly lowered herself down onto him. Both groaned at the same time, their most intimate parts connecting... Fitting together like they were made for each other. As soon as he was sheathed in her completely Ama pulled herself up again. She began bouncing on him in a steady rhythm, her hands moving behind her to his knees to help her get a better angle. 

The tiny bathroom was filled with the sound of pants, groans, moans and the sound of skin slapping against cloth. "Fuck... Right there....!" Bruce never usually swore, not even during sex so for him to drop the F bomb he must have been really feeling it. His hand stayed still on her hips, letting her do her own thing and go at her own pace but it wasn't enough for Ama. She needed to feel Bruce... Wanted to feel him take her. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and pushed herself against him. She stilled as she took another kiss from him. As they kissed Bruce's hands moved from her hips to her butt where he took her cheeks in his grip and lifted her up before letting her drop back down onto him. He repeated this action over and over again until they were moving at the same speed as before. Feeling his hands on her was almost too much for Ama and she dropped her head into the crock of his neck, moaning loudly into it. She felt her climax approaching as the muscles in her stomach tightened and pulled herself harder against him, the material of her dress making her nipples hard as they bounced against his chest. "Bruce....!" She cried out his name as she came, her hands gripping his hair in an attempt to get even closer to him. 

Not giving her time to recover, Bruce rose from the stool with Ama still impaled on his cock, arms and legs wrapped around his body. He walked out of the bathroom and towards the bed but instead of laying her down on it, he gently cupped the back of her head and lowered to his knees to lay her flat on the floor by the side of it. Ama looked up at him to see him unbutton his purple shirt and pull it free from his body. He folded it neatly and leaned forward to place it under her head. So Bruce... Ever the gentleman even when he's fucking the ladies brains out. She giggled and smiled at him as she wiggled on the floor to get more comfortable. The movement made him move inside her and it caused her to moan loudly. Bruce took her legs and made sure they were resting just the way he wanted to on his thighs. He then took hold of her hips and began rocking back and forth into her again.

Ama's moans filled the room yet again and she bit down on her finger in an attempt to muffle it. It's not like anyone could hear her but it was still embarrassing to her that Bruce heard the noises she made during sex. With her other hand she reached down and took hold of one of Bruce's at her hip. It wasn't long before Ama could feel her climax reaching its peak yet again and this time she wouldn't be the only one.... She felt Bruce's cock swell inside of her and she knew he was reaching his limit too. This was confirmed when he suddenly lurched forward as his hands slammed into the floor either side of her body. He leaned over her making her legs push further against her own body which pushed him deeper inside of her.

Her head was starting to feel fuzzy, making her feel light enough that she might just float away. her hands gripped the tops of his arms trying to anchor herself to the earth. Her moans had just turned to pants, the sensation of him pounding into her, winding her so that she couldn't even form the sound. "Bruce..... I'm gonna......!"

"Almost there.... Ama!" With a cry of her name and a loud groan Bruce released his himself inside of her. The warm sensation of his ejaculation causing to Ama to reach her end too. With a cry she arched her back off the floor, her head tilting as far back as it could against the surface. Both came for what seemed like forever. When their high's had finished Bruce looked down at her, sweat pouring down his freshly shaven face.... But his glasses had miraicausly stayed in place. Ama looked at him and chuckled as she thought it. She reached up a hand and rubbed in against his cheek. "Feeling relaxed now?"

"Very....." Bruce spoke between pants. "If I'd know how you'd react to me being clean shaven, I would have done it weeks ago....."

Ama chuckled again. "So I can assume that this is now going to be a regular thing....?"

"Absolutely." Bruce smirked before he leaned down and gave her a tender kiss.


End file.
